PB AU Pitched Black Chap 1 Crash Landing
by storygirl420
Summary: Jack isn’t playing gender bender games she’s too old for them. Just how will this change her relationship with Riddick? A hot blooded attractive young woman who’s obviously got a soft spot for Riddick, you know where this is going…right? Reposted!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pitch Black AU, Pitched Black

Author: Jeanine Stice

Summery: Jack isn't playing gender bender games in my movie because she's too old for them at twenty-two. So just how will this change her relationship with Riddick, Johns and Fry? A hot blooded attractive young woman who's obviously got a soft spot for Riddick, you know where this is going…right?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Riddick Jack or Imam I just fed them one day and they followed me home! I don't own Pitch Black or any characters therein or anything _else _you recognize from the world in the story herein…other then that, it's all mine. Not getting a dime for any of this (yeah right, as if). Don't bother suing me you'd loose more then I'd ever have. I just abuse Riddick for my own amusement and share for the pleasures of others.

Rated M: Mature Audiences only for explicit language extreme violence and adult content.

Authors Notes: This is going to have some dark stuff in it, rape, torture, drug use, foul language, BDSM, and things of an adult nature. If you're not a mature enough adult to handle that, do not read further.

Second Authors Note: Okay I've gotten lots of responses and I am glade y'all love it so much! But the most common complaint is that if the stories are going to be so long they need to be broken up. So I have gone about making the changes here. Don't get too excited if you've all ready read this story, I haven't added that many new chapters it's just been broken up more. The end of chapter four is picking p where the story left off last time so you understand what I mean when I say not much new stuff has been added.

Third Authors Note: All story's I have posted I _intend_ to continue writing on if my muses behave. A couple of the stories are slower going then others. I also have several other fandoms with a few to a couple dozen stories I'm working on. So I can't guarantee you that it's all going to be updated in a timely fashion. It just depends. That said I would also like to note that getting the replies is a get bust and encouragment, it really does help the creative juices flow! So thanks to everyone who takes the time to drop a note!

Story Notes: Yeah so this is a re-write of Pitch Black with Jack as an adult in the crash. I haven't really decided if I'm going to use CoR: Dark Fury or Chronicles of Riddick. If I do they well be AU with the newer older Jack Character.

Authors Notes: So yeah Jack is older so not playing the boy card. So this is very AU though it mostly follows the plot line. Only the sexual chemistry is between Riddick and Jack. Did the Skiff scene near the end between Riddick and Fry still happen? Yeah, because to this day I insist that Riddick was jaw-jacking her. If he was planning to leave them all behind he wouldn't have gone to the trouble of going back after them after watching the creatures ghost Johns. I think he planned to take the skiff to them but after fucking with Fry he couldn't let her know that because she'd know he was fucking with her. So they went on foot, after all Riddick would never have thought those fuckers might've actually gotten to him.

As for the bleeding Jack scene, not gonna have it. There is the insinuation that it's menstrual blood and given the nature of her relationship with Riddick in my story I'm not going to do it. It opens up all kinds of avenues I don't want to tread down right now.

Pitched Black Chapter One Crash Landing

Jack came awake when her cryotube landed on its side grunting with the fall landing hard on her shoulder. She could hear a loud roaring noise outside her cryotube and the ship around her was shaking. Her heart was pounding in her chest her eyes wide as she tried not to panic the ship had obviously run into trouble. Could be anything from pirates slavers ship problems or even the escaped con they had taken on bored. The noise eventually stopped and there was blessed silence for a while and she calmed herself.

Soon she began to hear voices calling out none for her but that was not a big surprise as she'd boarded alone. She sighed thankfully as someone started to cut into her tube with a torch inching back away from the flame. She rolled out when it was finally opened and looked up at the pretty dark haired woman who'd gotten her out with the help of a big burly man.

"So I guess something went wrong?" She said sarcastically getting a smile from the woman.

"I'm Shazza, this is my mate Zeke." Shazza told her offering her a hand up.

"I'm Jack, thanks."

"Looks like the bloody ship crashed." Offered Zeke and she nodded.

She joined the other survivors in looking for others but there didn't seem to be any more. Soon they began to hear the screams from the front of the ship and they found a woman in the cockpit with a man who had shrapnel embedded in his chest.

"Get it out of him!" Zeke cried in horror.

"No, no, no. It's too close to his heart." Shazza told them.

"He'd only bleed out this ship isn't equipped to deal with that kind of trauma." Jack supplied. "Not that that might not be quicker and kinder on him."

"There is some Anestaphine in the med-lock in the back of the cabin." The woman told them in a trembling voice.

"Not any more there's not." The Englishman named Paris told her after looking back in the area she'd indicated.

"Get out of here, everyone." The woman told them. "Get out of here."

Jack followed the others glancing over at the man chained in the shadows of the ship. She wanted to stop and investigate more but she knew Johns was behind her. Everyone thought the guy was a cop but she knew a fake badge when she saw one, just like she knew a junkie merc when she saw one. So she followed the others as they went outside climbing atop the ship talking about looking for other survivors.

Once they got to the top they discovered the path of destruction as far as the eye could see. There was shrapnel and a long trail from where the ship tore across the planets surface. The only thing in sight was one cargo hold nothing else as large as intact cryo tubes accept one piece of shrapnel, which was close enough to determine it wasn't one. Nobody said anything certainly no more comments were made about searching for other survivors, it was obvious now there were no others.

"Is anyone else having difficulties breathing?" Paris asked them.

"Yeah, I feel one lung short, all of us." Shazza added.

"I feel like I just ran, or something." Jack told them.

"There was talk of a scouting party, looking for other people. But then we saw this." Shazza told Fry when she climbed up.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Zeke asked her after she got a look at the devastation.

"Could have been a meteor storm, might've been a rogue comet. I don't know." Fry replied.

"Well I for one am thoroughly grateful. This beast wasn't made to land like this, but I think you did well." Shazza reassured her. "Actually, the only reason were alive is because of her."

"Yes, I suppose your right." Paris said from beside her, far to uncomfortably close for Jack. "Thanks, very much."

"Yeah, thanks for saving our asses." She told her patting her on the shoulder.

"No, really. Thanks, awfully." Paris told her.

"Well done." Shazza said.

She was with Shazza Zeke and Paris when they got the cargo hold open, everything upside down. The previsions she'd brought for her trip were rationed out though there wasn't much water about 200 letters per person. She packed her backpack with necessities a couple change of cloths her first aid kit flashlight flares and her knife along with her rations of the food. She made sure John's was busy with Fry before she went inside to Riddick who she'd had to argue to get rations for.

Coarse they didn't know she'd intended on giving him his water _now_ and getting that fucking bit out of his mouth. She knew she'd tempt the Mercs temper but she was willing to, for this. Criminal or not he was human and deserved to be treated as such so she slipped inside when no one was looking. She could tell by the way he tilted his head in her direction that he knew she was there with him and she moved slowly behind him taking in the clasp that held the bit in his mouth.

"If you hold still I can get that fucking thing out of your mouth." She told him he gave her a short nod.

She moved beside him trying to ignore the tingle when her fingers brushed the skin of his shaven scalp. Finally with a click she got it free slipping it gently from his mouth and letting it fall to their feet. Her hands slid up to the blindfold not understanding that bit at all but he pulled free.

"Not the blindfold." He growled in a rough voice.

"Why not?" She questioned looking down as she stood in front of him.

"My eyes are sensitive to the light, I need the goggles in my pocket." He told her.

"Anyone else I might take that as a bad line." She joked slipping her hand in his bulging left front pocket when he leaned back for her. She managed to get them free without brushing any sensitive anatomy before slipping off the blindfold and slipping them gently onto his head. "That okay?" She asked lowering her hands.

He looked up at her and nodded in answer tilting his head to take her in she turned and retrieved the water from the floor. "I brought you some water." She told him opening the bottle.

"Why?" He asked her and she tilted her head back at him.

"Why did I bring you water or why did I remove that fucking bit and blindfold?" She asked.

"Both." He replied.

"Because you're human and deserve to be treated as such no matter what the fuck that merc says you did." She told him.

"So, didn't buy his nickel slick badge and good boy act?" Riddick asked her and she scoffed.

"I know how to spot a cop and I sure as fuck seen enough mercs and junkies to spot them. He was just a little harder then usual. The first real clue was Johns never actually saying he was a cop, narcissist like that would have been crowing about the fact." She told him pleased when he threw back his head and laughed. "So, water?" She asked offering him the bottle.

"How do I know you didn't drug it?" He teased her and she rolled her eyes taking a swig off the bottle herself before holding it in front of his mouth.

Slowly deliberately he placed his lips around it and she tilted it slowly letting him drink at his pace unsurprised when he drained the bottle. Not like he could expect any one else to do the same or her to be able to come back any time soon. Finally she lowered the empty bottle capping it before tossing it away into the confines of the dark ship.

"Mm, now I know what your mouth taste like." He teased her in a husky voice. She glanced back at him blushing slightly eyes narrowing when she realized that was why he'd teased her about drugging it.

"You did that on purpose!" She said mock angrily and he laughed again.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Hissed Johns angrily as he stalked in.

"What you didn't think I started that argument about Riddick getting rations just for shit's and giggles did you? I brought him some of his water." She told Johns not feeling intimidated by him at all.

"You take his fucking bit out?" Johns said heatedly and she laughed.

"How the fuck was I suppose to let him drink with that fucking thing in his mouth?" She asked him.

"Well, now you can put it back on." Johns told her crossing his arms over his chest and sneering at her.

Slowly she reached down and picked up the hated piece of metal knowing she wouldn't and couldn't do a thing like that. She also couldn't let Johns do it either, which meant she had to keep the bit from him.

"I don't fucking think so Johns." She told him smirking wickedly as an idea came to her. "You ain't the fucking boss, and I don't follow some dumb shits orders. The others might be too stunned or stupid to see threw you but I sure as fuck do. You _ain't_ no fucking cop you're a merc, and a fucking druggie to boot. So unless you want me to educate the masses this fucking bit goes bye, bye." She informed him.

"You got no proof." He growled at her angrily.

"No need, the suggestion would be enough. Then all we'd have to do is wait and watch. That's the thing about withdrawals…they work like fucking clockwork. How long since you had your last fix Johns? Not a whole lot of privacy around here to get high." She told him before walking out making a point to take the bit with her.

She buried it in the sand and went to her pack drinking some of her own water and shaking her head at herself. She had just made one enemy that had the only gun and was a junkie but she had seen that moment coming since she met him. Then there was Riddick, what did he think about her and what she had done? She didn't expect anything out of it really it had just been an act based on principal for her. A testament to how she had been raised by her parents and she did such things as much as in memory to them as anything else.

It wasn't too much longer before she had Johns in her face only this time the masses were there to witness it.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Johns yelled in her face.

"Ha!" She laughed in his face. "What did he do, chew them off!"

"What's this?" Fry asked stepping up to them.

"I took off Riddick's fucking bit. Gave him some of his water and his goggles. Basically treated him like a human being, which is what I think, has our friend here all up in arms. Now he's blaming me cause Riddick's gone." She offered.

"You distracted me!" Johns replied heatedly.

"What's the matter John's feeling a little, _off_?" She asked him tauntingly. He growled and took a threatening step forward she held her ground just begging him to hit her and she'd let him connect too just because it would show the others who he really was.

"Hey! Hey!" Fry called pushing between them.

"Riddick is a killer, he ain't no puppy, girl!" Johns shot at her before storming away.

When the others armed themselves she did too only she wasn't thinking about Riddick when she did, she was thinking about Johns. She stayed behind to help Shazza while the others went looking for water, and Riddick. Annoyed as she watched Paris lounging lazily atop this ship under his umbrella with a cigar and wine. He and Zeke were talking Zeke obviously not too pleased with Paris either as she snuck up quietly behind him.

She wanted to give the man a good scare he'd earned it, Paris the pussy would probably scream like a girl. She crept up behind him catching him just under the jaw with her weapon before he could react. He gasped nearly dropping his wine but just managing to hold onto the glass as he glanced back at her.

"He'd probably get you right here, right under the jaw and you'd never even hear him coming, cause that's how good Riddick is." She warned him laughing inside while she kept her voice steely and threatening.

"Tell me something did you run away from your family or did they run away from you?" Paris asked her angrily as she pulled away.

She was helping Shazza with her welding in the cargo hold when Paris came in with his pickaxe thing a while later. She'd told the woman earlier about what she'd done to Paris knowing she would get a laugh, and she'd been right.

"Tell me that was you just now?" Paris said to her pickaxe in hand.

"What are you going on about?" Shazza asked him. "She's been right here helping me."

"Back of the ship. That noise. You trying to tell me that was somebody…else?" Paris asked and then they all heard it a metallic creaking.

She moved along the wall peeking out the hole to see someone moving around out there and it wasn't Zeke. Something told her it wasn't Riddick either as they all crept to the opening Shazza sliding up ready to strike a fatal blow. She called out the warning to stop her just in time as the man came into view obviously someone else who'd survived the crash.

"Oh my god. I thought I was the only one who got out of the crash alive." The man exclaimed thankfully obviously burned from the crash. Suddenly there were shots and Jack instinctively pulled behind cover as Shazza was covered in the man's blood before he fell to their feet.

"It was just somebody else! It was just somebody else from the crash!" She exclaimed to Zeke standing a bit outside the cargo hold lowering the gun as he approached.

"Crikey. I thought it was, him. I thought it was Riddick." Zeke exclaimed.

Jack frowned at him, instantly not liking him he had obviously panicked and now an innocent man was dead. After all he hadn't been attacking them so even it had been Riddick it still wouldn't have been a justified shooting. They were taking a short break when there were more shots and the sound of Zeke's screams. She didn't get to the scene until Shazza kicked Riddick in the face knocking him out before Fry could pull her away.

After she found out what happened she glanced down at the hole Zeke had obviously died in and frowned. She'd watched as Riddick was dragged inside the ship and waited until Johns left. Grabbing her bag she made her way into the ship to find where John's had him now. He was bound differently and despite that he managed to look powerful and menacing.

He glanced up at her his goggles gone his eyes hidden in the shadows. She wished she could see his eyes but was glad it was shadowy enough that she couldn't so he wouldn't be in any pain from the light.

"Johns must think you're the fucking boogieman. Don't see how the fuck else you could ghost someone like that and not get a drop of blood on you, or your shiv." She told him stopping a few feet in front of him and opening her bag.

"Haven't you heard? I'm an animal." Riddick told her with a chuckle.

"No animal I heard of can do that. You didn't kill, Zeke." She stated it wasn't a question.

"No. Got the wrong killer." He informed her. She nodded and pulled out her first aid kit triumphantly when she found it showing it to him.

"If you like, I can clean those cuts? I've got some pain killers too if you need them." She offered.

"Why?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"We gonna do this again?" She asked him shaking her head. "You're a human being and you deserve to be treated decently, and since no body else will. Sides my parents would turn over in their graves if they knew I just sat back and watched."

"Really think your daddy would want you nursing a killer?" He asked her gruffly and she laughed.

"Everyone has a monster inside of them, Riddick, some people just never have a chance to meet the beast." She told him. "My father understood that and so, eventually, did I. So, do you want the pain killers?" She asked him.

"You mean the ones you didn't offer the dying crewman?" He asked her and she smirked.

"I didn't think vicodin would help him out at that point." She replied spilling three pills in her hand. "They are two hundred milligrams each but you're a big guy so what, three?" She asked him.

"Four." He told her tilting his head.

She got out another and a bottle of water before moving forward and depositing the pills carefully in his mouth. He washed them down with a few large gulps of water before she capped it and grabbed the first aid kit. He held still carefully as she cleaned the wounds on his face still unable to see his eyes, eyeing the bruise along his forehead from what looked like a stick like the one she saw Johns carry.

"I have a cream for bruises, it's soothing and will help the healing but it has to be applied directly to the area." She explained and he nodded. As gently as she could she soothed it over his skin on his forehead where it was starting to swell.

She capped the container after she finished and moved to step back but suddenly Riddick moved. He leaned forward as much as he could against the restraints and pressed his lips to hers making her gasp in surprise. He took advantage of her parted lips his tongue stealing into her mouth to explore and for a moment she lost herself moaning pleasantly into the kiss before reality snapped back and she pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him her voice slightly huskier then usual.

"Just a little thank you. You know, you never told me your name." He told her.

"Jacquelyn but every one calls me, Jack." She told him putting everything away in the first aid and into her bag fighting the urge to lick her lips.

"You should scram before Johns comes back and catches you. He'll give you a hard time again." He warned her and she laughed.

"I don't give a fuck if that shit-head does." She told him.

"You need to be careful, last time out there he nearly hit you." He warned her and she raised her brows.

"You saw that?" She questioned and he inclined his head. "I did that on purpose, was pushing his fucking buttons. If he'd've decked me like I'd intended him to the others would have wised the fuck up." She explained and he shook his head.

"Shouldn't do that kind of shit, Jack. God puts you in situations like that enough, don't need to go and help the fucker out." He told her and she laughed.

"Yeah, good point. Later, Riddick." She told him throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"See you soon, Jack." Riddick told her voice full of promise. As soon as she left the room she licked her lips shivering at the memory of his lips on hers.

She was inside the ship when she noticed Fry approaching the section of the ship where Riddick was kept. She moved around so she could watch the exchange from the shadows down a ladder behind Fry. She smirked watching as Riddick fucked with Fry making her start when he stood up and moved close to her into the light so she could see his eyes. Fry nodded and stepped away to make her self feel safer Riddick glanced over at Jack cluing Fry into their company.

"Where the fuck can I get eyes like that?" Jack asked him with a grin.

"You have to kill a few people." He told her.

"Okay, I can do it." She assured him stepping down off the latter.

"Then you got to get sent to a slam, where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and you pay him twenty menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eye balls." He replied giving Carolyn an icy look.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" She asked him with a wicked grin.

"Exactly." He replied smiling over at her eyes twinkling.

"Leave!" Fry yelled at her. "Leave." She said more softly motioning her away. With a shrug she headed back up the ladder she'd come down heading back up and out of the ship sure she knew how the rest of the talk would go.

She followed behind Johns and Fry with Imam and Shazza as they talked about Fry going in the hole to find Zeke later.

"Let me tell you what I think happened. I think he went off on the guy and buried him in the hills somewhere. And now he's got you believing there's something else out there." Johns told her.

"Well let's just be sure." Fry told him and Jack's brow furrowed. That was the best argument she could come up with, and the woman was Captain?

"Look murders aside, Riddick belongs in the asshole hall of fame. He loves a jaw-jacking and loves to make you feel afraid, because that's all he has. And you're playing right into it." Johns said angrily.

"You know I don't even know why I'm trying to explain this to you Johns. I mean you're a cop. For god's sake we have to find his body." Fry told him impatiently.

"Look, being ballsy with your life doesn't change what came before. This is stupid." Johns said voice slightly lower so she barely caught it.

"What you think I'm trying to prove something?" Fry asked turning around to face him.

"Well are you?" Johns asked her.

"Look I don't see the problem." Jack cut in. "If you think Riddick killed Zeke and buried him in the hills what is there to be worried about Fry going down the hole? Even if that is impossible for Riddick to have done in that short amount of time especially without getting _any_ blood on him." She remarked getting a glare from John's and small thankful smile from Fry.


	2. True Colors

Summery: The long walk to the skiff, bonding over Johns bashing, and Johns showing his true colors. Some past history on Jack and oh yes, did I mention sex with Riddick? Yummy nummy pictures in the mind, no?

Chapter Two, True Colors

Fry's trip down the tunnel and explanation about the creatures was enough Riddick was freed agreeing to help them for his freedom. Seemed fair to her and the others agreed if he behaved they would play along when they got off the planet. She didn't trust Johns though or Paris she also was not too sure about Shazza either but the others she knew would keep their word. She smirked when Paris passed her up having listened to his whole exchange with Riddick behind her.

She glanced back at the man chosen to haul the supplies when something struck her that hadn't before. The fuckers hadn't given him a breather, and she sighed disgustedly and walked back towards him. He glanced up at her tilting his head as she slipped her breather off and offered it to him.

"Here it's still more then half full. Guess I shouldn't be so surprised they didn't give you one." She offered with a sigh.

"You sure? Won't be a walk in the park, Jack." He told her but he took it from her anyways.

"I'll live. Sides I'm not the one they're making carry fucking everything." She told him as he slid it over his shoulder.

"There a problem?" Johns said walking up to them she didn't bother hiding her eye roll from him.

"There _wasn't_." She said implying if there was one _he_ was the problem.

"You keep in front of me. Go on, girl." Johns told her.

"First, so not your fucking girl. Name is Jack, ingrate. Second you do _not_ order me around." She told him crossing her arms over her chest.

Johns narrowed his eyes at her sneering angrily before stalking back to the head of the group.

"You really enjoy pushing his buttons." Riddick commented a moment later as she walked beside him, just to make a point to Johns.

"Noticed?" She said smiling. "Don't like mercs, don't like druggies. Sides need some kinda entertainment on this fucking rock." She told him and he chuckled.

"Interesting choice of entertainment." He told her obviously amused himself. Jack felt like singing praise when the settlement came into sight feeling out of breath sore and tired.

Imam and his boys instantly went to work on the water situation while the others went to look at the skiff. She went to look around the settlement curious about what happened to the people here. It didn't seem right like everyone had just got up during their daily routine and vanished. People only vanished in the real world when they died, at least as far as she knew.

She smirked as she stumbled over the food preserver in the kitchen it was still running and the food inside was still good as far as she could tell. She got Shazza to see if she could get the oven and stove working, getting Imam's help with the cooking after they got the water going. They made stakes enough for the men and Shazza to have two along with some corn, fry's, and even a big can of beans they found that were still good.

"Foods perfect." Shazza comment.

"Yeah it's great, thanks Imam, Jack." Fry said smiling at them.

"I am afraid I must give most of the credit to the young lady mostly I just made a nuisance of myself." Imam explained.

"Nah, you helped out. If you weren't useful I wouldn't have thought twice about booting you out holy man." She teased him and after a moment to process her statement he inclined his head in thanks.

After dinner they all sat to talk about there situation and the plan, what to do next.

"All praises be Allah for his many blessing to us." Imam said as the water and some of Paris' fancy booze was poured for during the talk.

"Who were these people anyway, miners?" Paris asked Shazza as she looked over some of the equipment.

"I don't know. Looks like geologists. You know, an advanced team, moves around from rock to rock." Shazza explained.

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff here. Why'd they leave their ship?" Fry asked, and silence filled the air.

"It's not a ship, it's a skiff. And it's disposable, really." Johns replied.

"It's more like an emergency life raft, right?" Paris asked him.

"Yeah, they probably had a big drop ship take them off planet." Shazza replied. Jack shook her head smirking, did they think if they said it aloud enough they could convince themselves?

"These people didn't leave, come on. Whatever got Zeke got them. They're all dead." Riddick told them, slipping his goggles back on. "You don't really think they left with their cloths on the hocks, photo's on the shelves?" Riddick stated more then asked.

"Maybe they had weight limit's. You don't know." Shazza replied.

"I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's a fucking emergency." Riddick told her.

"He's _fucking_ right." Jack told them sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth." Johns muttered at her making her roll her eyes, what was she twelve?

"Hey, she's just saying what we're all thinking." Fry told him before glancing at Riddick. "So, what happened? Where are they?" She asked him.

Riddick opened his mouth to answer just as Imam came storming inside the room looking anxious and worried.

"Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?" Imam asked them.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" Riddick asked him. A moment later they heard his screams and everyone headed out the room towards them. Riddick turned out to be right on, the sounds were coming from the coring room Johns shooting the door open.

She and Riddick were hanging back as the others moved in ahead of them calling for the missing boy. Looking into the darkened coring room she had a bad feeling about the boy a moment before she Imam's cry. Dark winged creatures the size of large bats were suddenly flying around inside the room Johns aiming at them uselessly until they disappeared into a hole in the ground. The sight of the boy's boy made her stomach turn and she looked away having seen more then enough.

She watched silently with the others as Johns lit a flare and dropped it down the hole the creatures disappeared into. It lit up the grisly sight of scattered human bones picked clean looking like something out of a nightmare or horror movie.

"Other buildings weren't secure, so they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but they forgot to lock the cellar." Riddick explained from below them kneeling over the edge of the hole. She followed Fry when she saw the look on her face Johns Riddick and Imam with them as Fry worked the model of the solar system.

"An eclipse." Fry stated when the suns were suddenly blocked out.

"Your not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick asked.

It looked like Fry was on a mission to fix the ship a.s.a.p. and get gone yesterday when she left, Johns right behind her. Jack went back to the common room they had gathered and eaten in before snagging a glass of Paris' booze and downing it. The situation was going to be getting much worse and she shook her head sighing with her luck the folks that died in the crash would be the lucky ones. Feeling tired and slightly buzzed she found herself a bed and after stripping it and getting as much of the dust off as she could beat out of it she plopped the mattress back on the box spring and crawled on it to nap.

It was the sound of the door creaking open that woke her and she sat up rolling off the bed at the sight of Johns. She was about to ask him what he wanted when the fucker was suddenly rushed her knocking her back onto the bed pinning her down with his larger body. She opened her mouth to scream when she felt his hard on as he humped her his grubby hand covering her mouth to cut off her cries. She bit him hard and kneed him in the crotch and he gasped doubling over in pain on the floor.

She got up to stand over him in rage knowing exactly what he had been trying to do to her.

"You fucking worthless bag of shit!" She growled kicking him again and again. Suddenly strong hands were pulling her off him and she growled angrily as she was pulled away. "Let go of me!" She growled.

"Keep that up Jack and he won't be getting back up." Riddick told her.

She looked down at the man curled up on him self on the floor and sighed relaxing in Riddick's arms, so he let her go. She took a step towards Johns and the ground and felt Riddick following close behind her as she kneeled making Johns look up at her.

"Remember this, next time you get cock-hard for me Johns." She told him. She grabbed her bag and left the room Riddick right behind her stopping she opened her bag dropping it to the ground to kneel down as she dug into it. She glanced up at Riddick as he came to stand next to her looking back in the bag until she found her knife sliding it into the side of her boot. Next time Johns went after her she was going to cut him she should have kept the damn thing on her already but she'd gotten lax.

"Nice knife." Riddick told her and she smiled looking up at him.

"My father gave it too me on my fifteenth birthday. Said I finally knew how to use it." She told him proudly.

"Interesting." He replied.

She went back to the kitchen after talking with Fry and deciding it was time for lunch or something. She had eyed the makings for some sandwiches in the preserver and began getting it together. First thought she put together a 'dessert' for the gang who could use some comfort food. She'd found some peaches and put together a peach cobbler, popping it in the oven.

She also made a quick soup Shazza helping her set the table as Imam gathered the others for food. Everyone was seated when she came out of the kitchen after straightening up pleased when she noted the chair next to Riddick was empty. Imam prayed while the others waited politely to eat until they had finished. Everyone dug in mentioning how good it was between mouthfuls she was just pleased everyone was happy when they all had such different pallets.

The only one who she hadn't been worried about was Riddick after slam she was sure anything tasted good to him. So long as it did the job he was probably happy and there was something nice about being easy to please. Fry brought up using her rations that they hadn't needed to get into for the skiff as they were all military stile MRE's. The skiff had a nice water-recycling unit that also regenerated water so that wasn't going to be a problem thankfully.

The others went to their respective tasks after eating, Jack cleaning up the leftovers and dishes. After taking care of everything she went for a little walk with a bottle of water her bag over her shoulder. No one needed her for anything so she felt like walking off her food and dissert. She was just walking by one of the doors when it opened suddenly and strong arms dragged her inside kicking the doors closed behind them.

She dropped her water bottle struggling thinking Johns was making another play for her. Suddenly she felt him pressing his nose into the top of her head and breathing in deeply smelling her. She stilled realizing the person holding her was too damn big to be Johns, which only left one person and she relaxed at the realization.

"Riddick!" She hissed. "You fucking prick! I thought you were that shit Johns come back for another try!" She said angrily making him laugh.

"Definitely not, Johns. I don't think he'll risk another go with you Jackie girl. Even if he doesn't know about the present for him in your boot." He teased her letting her go and she turned looking up at him smirking.

"Just what the fuck was that for, shit's and giggles?" She teased right back.

"Sounds good to me." Riddick rumbled back looking down at her.

"Somehow I just can't picture you giggling." She offered with a smile.

She breathed in deeply to calm herself when he brought his hand up to her cheek stilling as his sent filled her nose. Greece and a musky masculine sent with his sweat licking her suddenly dry lips her heart pounding in her chest.

"You look just good enough to eat." Riddick told her voice sounding even deeper and huskier then before.

"Ha." She laughed her own voice low and husky. "Look who's talking." His lips were silky smooth against hers and firm her mouth opening almost instinctively under his. His tongue moving in to explore her mouth teasing her tongue into a dance and she moaned into the kiss.

An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up against him and trailing down to grab her ass pulling her against him. She moaned again at the sensation of his erection pressed between them with only a few layers of cloth to separate them her sex getting wet and hot. She heard the click of the door locking behind him as they separated for air chuckling as she turned to take in the room. Just as she thought, a bed looked like a double and fairly clean also a different room from the ones Johns had attacked her in…considerate.

"Now gee, just what could you have in mind Riddick, hum?" She asked him teasingly moving to sit on the bed Riddick pulling off his goggles after she pointed the slats up the shafts of light up on the ceiling shrouding the room in semi-darkness.

Bending she started to undo her boots as Riddick walked over to join her undoing his own boots. She let her boots clomp to the floor knife still tucked inside with her socks glancing over as Riddick finished stripping off his. Standing facing him she stripped not bothering to tease him she figured it might have been a while. Then she moved forward stripping his shirt off and helping him out of his pants his erection springing free proudly.

He was large for her and she knew it was going to be a tight fit and she smirked at the thought. Dropping to her knees before him and swallowing him whole, making him growl in pleased surprise. His hands held her still for a moment as she worked her throat on him making sure she coated him liberally as he pulled her off.

He pinned her to the bed and she spread her legs wide for him as he slid slowly inside of her. She hissed at the slight pain it had been a while for her and he was rather large for her size. He stilled once he slid home completely inside of her and she wrapped her legs around him loosely trying to relax herself under him. Riddick mean while was kissing and licking, nibbling and biting her neck and shoulders sucking hard enough on several spots to leave hickies.

"So fucking tight." Riddick breathed into her ear.

Soon he began to move inside of her thrusting in and out of her slowly gently, teasingly. Her hands trailed over his head and then down his back. She waited until he had nearly pulled out of her before reached down grabbing his ass and pulling him forward into her harder and faster then before. He growled stilling over her and pulling her arms up to pin them in one of his larger hands. "Riddick!" She begged tugging on them. "Fuck me harder, damn it!"

He chuckled the sound low and enticing eyes amused as they shined down at her before he lowered his mouth to her breasts and bit down on the meat of her left breast hard. She writhed under him the pain shooting down to her crotch and it tightened around him. She moaned at the sensation surprised at the sight of blood on his lips when he raised his head to her and they shared another kiss. Metallic copperish but they didn't have any peppermint shnops to cut it with like he'd suggested to, Fry.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered why this was such a turn on, sure she knew all about BDSM but she'd never done anything like _that_ before. Little spanking little bondage that was the extent of her experience, but this drawing blood and being marked? It was new to her and surprisingly very, very arousing. It was not just the fact that he had marked her that surprised her but that he'd _wanted_ her marked by him.

He pulled back out of her and slammed back in hard and fast making her mewl in pleasure only to have him still.

"Like that?" He asked her teasingly.

"Yes! Like that Riddick, please!" She begged him.

"Say it again." He ordered her and her mind went to the first thing she could think of somehow knowing it was exactly what he wanted.

"Fuck me Riddick, please." She implored him voice low and pleading. He chuckled again before pressing his lips to hers the kiss harder then before more savage. He devoured her mouth with his tongue as she laid pinned open beneath him.

He finally started moving again hips thrusting into her hard and fast just like she wanted. Each thrust sending starbursts of pleasure threw her as he hit her g-spot while she moaned and writhed under him. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, which had her letting out loud gasping moans with each new thrust Riddick slipping farther inside of her. He began to pick up pace as they neared their climaxes strength and sped of his thrusts picking up till he sent her over the edge the contractions of her sex milking him dry with a low groan.

Riddick dropped beside her on the bed after laying still over her for a bit, pulling her against him in his arms. She sighed happily feeling comfortable and safe for the first time since she crashed on the planet.

"Well, you can yank me into rooms whenever you feel the urge." She offered him with a smirk making him chuckle.

"Mm, doubt we'll have another chance before we leave." Riddick told her.

"Yeah? Too bad that skiffs so small and doesn't offer _any_ privacy." She complained.

"Wouldn't be a problem if it was just the two of us." Riddick told her and she sat up pulling away to look down at him, brow furrowed.

"Considering who I'm talking to, I'm going to assume that _wasn't_ a bad joke." She told him in a tight annoyed voice. "And while I might hate Johns and find Paris to be pathetic and an annoying pain in the ass I couldn't ever just leave them here." She told him.

"I don't truly know what's going to happen with the lights go out Jack, but I do know once the dying starts? This little psycho fuck family of ours is going to tear itself apart." Riddick told her and she sighed.

"Yeah, people suck like that. I want to live Riddick, and I want to get the fuck off this rock. But I can't be the type of person who would leave anyone behind." She told him throwing her legs over the side off the bed and turning her back on him intent to find her cloths

She stilled when she felt him sitting up behind her jumping slightly when she felt his fingers on her lower back. Strong fingers tracing a long thick scar running down her back, just left of her spine. It bisected the layered whip scars she had under it slightly older then the one he was currently touching.

"You've got some serious scars back here, Jack." Riddick told her and she laughed a hollow empty sound.

"Yeah, they sure fucking felt that way when I got them." She told him.

"Who?" He asked her in a tight angry sounding voice and she shook her head.

"Doesn't matter." She told him.

"Yes, it does." He refuted in a gravelly voice.

"Why? So you can hunt them down and kill them if you ever get off this rock? Too late, Riddick, far, far too late." She told him moving to sit up only to have Riddick wrap one of his massive strong arms around her and pull her back against him. "Riddick." She complained with deep sigh.

"Aren't you going to beg me not to leave you behind now?" He asked her gruffly and she stiffened in his arms her mind spinning.

"You son of a bitch!" She said angrily spinning in his arms barely able to see his face in the light leaking threw the slats in the windows. "You think I fucked you in hopes it would keep you from leaving me behind on this fucking rock? I'm not a fucking whore Riddick, not even for _you_! I got that shit on my back because I refused to be one! So no, I'm not going to beg you not to leave me now. As if that would ever fucking persuade you if you were already planning to!" She yelled heatedly trying to move away.

Big strong hands grabbed her wrists in a bruising grip as she tried to pull herself free uselessly. He started dragging her closer to him and she fought more violently against his hold on her. "Let me the fuck go, damn it!" She said heatedly. Suddenly she was pinned under him wrists pinned above his head in his hands as she tried to fight under him. She stilled instantly when she realized his erection was pressing against her a sick feeling in her stomach.

The world threatened to twist and send her spiraling into her painful past pinned naked under his immovable and equally naked aroused frame. She was far from turned on she was teetering on the edge of a full blow panic attack as she squeezed her eyes shut. It didn't help her pictures from her past rearing up and her eyes shot open again settling on the shafts of light leaking in on the ceiling. She was aware of their panting breaths, his steady pants obviously from arousal, her shaky quick pants from a near panic.

"Should be careful what kind of games you play and who you play them with, Jack." Riddick told her in a voice pitched lower then usual.

"Not fucking playing, Riddick. Let me up, damn it. Let me _go_." She said in a pleading voice.

"I don't know I kind of like you here." He told her and she swallowed at the hungry sound in his voice.

"Don't. Please, stop. Please, don't hurt me." She begged him not adding that he was hurting her and her wrists were probably bruised.

He stilled over her shined eyes taking her in seeming to try and make eye contact with her but she refused. She just kept staring up at the shafts of light, trying to stay in the here and now hoping things weren't about to get worse. He back letting her hands go and for a moment it was like she was still pinned under him and couldn't move.

"Lower your hands, Jack." Riddick told her softly and she did lowering them to her sides. "Look at me Jack." Riddick ordered and she looked down staring at his chest so she didn't have to look in his eyes or, any lower.

She rubbed at her sore raw wrists bright red angry Riddick prints already appearing in her flesh. Riddick reached out to cup her cheek in his hand and she flinched instinctively making him sigh and drop his hand.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Jack. Or scare you." Riddick told her in a contrite voice. Pulling in a shaky breath she looked back up at his shining eyes looking so sad as they watched her hands rubbing her wrists. She stilled them instantly only to have him reach out and take each in his hands and start rubbing them gently.

"It's okay." She told him softly and he sighed shaking his head and looking down at her.

"No, it isn't. And if you think it is, then it's no wonder you have scars like that on your back." He told her and she frowned pulling her hands from his and he sighed again. "Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I don't know why I said it." Riddick told her.

"He told me to call him father. Fucker thought he had earned that title even though he snuck in my room at night. Tried to make me do things to him. Tried to make me let him do things to me. When I wouldn't let him, well you saw what he did to my back." She told him. "The memories were just a little too close too the surface when you started touching the scars. Most guys don't even like to look at them let alone _touch_ them."

"Fucking morons all of them." Riddick told her. "Your beautiful, scars or no scars. More importantly you're a beautiful _person_ Jack." He told her making her blush and lower her eyes.

"You're the only man to make me feel that way, Riddick." She told him in a small voice. "It's just so much easier to believe all the bad crap, you know?"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to spend all our time trying to convince you." Riddick assured her and she glanced over at him in surprise. It was almost as if he'd said he wouldn't leave her behind on the planet. "I won't leave you behind, Jack. I prom-" She cut him off covering his mouth with her hand.

"Don't. I won't do that to you, Riddick. Ask you to change that part of yourself that has helped you survive for so long. I accepted you as who you were from the first moment. So don't promise me anything because that's not what I want from you. I want to be with you as long as I can Riddick, and that's enough." She assured him taking one of his hands in hers and kissing the inside of it before pressing her cheek into it.

Riddick sighed deeply thumb soothing her cheek as he leaned in eyes burning into hers before he kissed her. It was a deep burning kiss that seemed to consume her completely full of teeth and tongue. They were both breathing hard when he pulled away resting his head on her shoulder and she realized he was still hard against her. He had softened some during everything but started stirring again during their kiss. "Quite the recovery time." She joked softly hands rubbing up and down the skin of his back.

"It's alright. I understand if you're not in the mood, after earlier." He assured her and she sighed.

"Small skiff, remember?" She teased.

She brought her hand around dragging it down his chest between his pecks over his stomach and hips. She took him in a sure hand milking his length to full hardness making him growl against her shoulder. She rubbed him up and down against her slick folds teasing the both of them relentlessly. He waited patiently for her to guide him inside her body the both of them sighing in appreciation when he filled her completely.

There hands ate up each other's bodies hungrily as Riddick began thrusting into her. Everything seemed to be slower to her this time, gentler. His hands caressing her lips paying homage to every bit of flesh in reach. Her moans getting longer and louder as his began to increase the speed and strength of his thrusts until they both orgasmed nearly as one. After Riddick pulled her back against him holding her tightly with one arm while the other stroked and petted her skin as if he couldn't get enough.


	3. One Rule, Stay In The Light

Summery: The Eclipse, the creatures and darkness. Shazza's Paris' and Imam's last two boy's deaths, and running the gauntlet. Did I mention Riddick cuddling?

Chapter Three One Rule, Stay In The Light

Eventually they had to clean up and get dressed hitting the kitchen for some cobbler. They parted ways after that as she went to find Fry and see how things were going. She found Imam and realized something when she looked over at the sky, the eclipse was starting! Imam's boys went running to find Fry while she and Imam stared at the sight before them Paris joining them and eventually Shazza, and Imam's boy's with Fry.

They all went running for the sand cat, Jack cursing the fact that the damn thing was solar and didn't store its energy like the preserver. They would be lucky to make it to the ship with the speed of the eclipse there was no way she could see them making it back on it.

"Where's Riddick?" She asked looking around once they had almost all boarded the sand cat.

"Leave him." Paris said disgustedly. "He wouldn't wait for us."

Man probably wasn't wrong but that didn't make it okay for him to treat Riddick the same way. She nearly laughed when Riddick jumped into the sand cat nearly on top of Paris and the frightened man muttered something about thinking they'd lost him. Riddick moved next to her after he pulled Johns aboard making a point to stay between them and she was happy for it. Riddick pulled her down just before as they crashed threw some bones that would have nailed anyone standing upright.

The trip was quick Jack watching the Eclipse progress too quickly as the others ran for the cells. Just after they finished loading the sand cat with the cells it died on them and Jack sighed helplessly. Then came sounds the same ones Jack had heard when they pulled Fry from the hole began to fill the air. The dark creatures flying out of the natural chimneys made in the ground so many of them filling the air the ground under their feet must be networked with caves.

"How many are there?" Johns asked.

"Beautiful." She heard Riddick say softly.

"People, just a suggestion. Perhaps you should flee!" Paris yelled from the cargo hold.

They all started running for the hold Jack having no problem taking up the lead with her long legs, she always had been a fast runner. Unfortunately Riddick and Shazza had to dive for cover to get out of the way of the creatures. Jack watched closely as Shazza braced herself against the ground getting ready to run.

"Shazza, stay there! Stay down, Shazza, just stay down!" She yelled desperately to the older woman who'd become a quick friend. "Shazza, stay down!" She screamed desperately even though it was already too late for her friend. The creatures had swarmed around her as Jack watched fingers digging into the metal edge of the cargo hold door. Shazza's screams filled the air her agonized face still visible inside the swarm as her upper body was ripped from her lower and lifted into the air.

Jack had to look away then even though she was sure she'd already seen the worst of it. Riddick stood casually dusting his hands off safe now that the swarm was feeding on Shazza.

"Please, I really think we should go inside. We have to be inside, we have to close the door. Come on let's go. Lets go, go, go!" Paris cried slipping further inside the cargo hold. Jack and Fry were about to join him, Riddick right behind him when the new noise started.

It sounded like crumbling and falling earth off in the distance around where she thought the natural chimneys were. She and Fry stopped as Riddick turned pulling his goggles up onto his forehead.

"What is it Riddick?" Fry asked him. "What is it now?"

"Like I said, it ain't me you gotta worry about." Riddick replied Jack swallowed turning and moving inside the cargo hold. She couldn't get the sight of Shazza's face out of her mind or the sound of her screams. It kept looping over and over again in her head like a tape that she couldn't stop and had no control over.

Once closed up inside the cargo hold the others were going about finding lights as Jack sat trying to stop the tape in her head. _If only she had stayed down_, she thought to herself, _then she would be okay…she wouldn't have died_.

"You remember the bone yard?" Johns asked them all. "These might just be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet."

"What are we going to do now?" Jack asked them.

"Are these the only lights we have? Is-is this everything?" Paris asked in a shaky voice.

"No. There's a cutting torch on the floor here somewhere, I just can't find it." Fry replied.

"Quiet, please, everyone!" Imam called, everyone quieting instantly. Strange noises from outside began to fill the air calls that those creatures made like wailing squeals that resounded threw the air as the creatures surrounded the cargo hold. Jack began to lean up against the side of the cargo hold ear pressed against it to listen closely.

"Why do they do that? Make that noise?" She wondered aloud.

"Perhaps it's the way they see." Imam postulated. "With sound reflecting back-" Imam quieted as they listened to a creature skittering around sounding like it might've gotten inside the hull of the ship.

"Could be a breach in the hull I don't know." Fry said looking off in the direction it sounded like the noise was coming from.

"Come on Johns, you got the big gauge." Riddick said teasingly.

"I'd rather piss glass. Why don't you go fucking check?" Johns asked him Jack rolling her eyes unsurprised.

"I'm not staying here one more second." Paris sudden exclaimed moving for the door.

"Where you going?" Johns muttered angrily only to realize he was going for the door.

"Paris!" Fry called out.

"Hey! Hey!" Johns cried as Imam moved to stop him forcing the smaller man back. "Sit him down." Johns told Imam who complied.

"You don't know what's out there." Fry told Paris grabbing the front of his shirt.

"I know what's in here." Paris bit back.

Imam forced open another section of the cargo hold motioning for the others to get inside. They all moved inside Imam closing it up and locking it after everyone was inside.

"Now were trapped in a much smaller space. I hate this!" Paris complained.

"So do the rest of us, and you don't hear any of us fucking whining." Jack muttered disgustedly. Suddenly one of the creatures speared threw the grating Imam had locked up and was resting against. Yelling in a start he threw himself away from it and nearly on top of Fry as they all moved away. Johns actually started shooting at something what she didn't know because she hadn't seen any of the creatures yet.

Riddick cut threw the hull getting them deep inside of the ship working quickly. Everyone climbed inside trying to block the hole up to keep the creatures out. Riddick grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly when the others weren't looking before slipping away. He moved off into the dark while they watched out for the creatures Fry noticing the Riddick was gone.

"Riddick?" Fry called out in question.

"Don't…stop…_burning_." Came Riddick's calm voice out of the darkness.

Johns gave Fry his flashlight and took the torch starting to cut into another section of the ship. Johns didn't work as quickly and efficiently as Riddick but he was getting the job done. Jack waited nervously wondering what Riddick was doing out in the dark with those creatures.

"Hassan. Where is Hassan?" Imam asked suddenly and she realized one of his boys was gone.

What the hell did that kid think he was doing wondering off into the dark right now? Only person who could do that without committing suicide was Riddick and she bit her lip shaking her head. She didn't expect they would be seeing Hassan again not when some of those creatures were already inside of the cargo hold. More of the calls could be heard from the dark, the others looking around with their flashlights.

Riddick came running out of the dark, the others blinding him as he dived for cover one of the creatures swooping by them. Johns was shooting, more or less at random in the dark and she felt it was more or less luck if he hit anything. A few moments later one of the creatures dropped out of the sky surprising Jack and the others.

"Is it alive?" Fry asked, as she inched closer.

They shined their lights on it, and it started to blister and smoke where the light touched it.

"It's like the light is scalding it." Paris noted aloud.

"It hurts them. Light actually hurts them." Fry stated aloud purposefully gasping when the creature twitched everyone pulling back slightly. More sounds from the darkness those creatures' calls and other noises almost, squishy.

"Is that Hassan?" Imam asked.

"We'll burn a candle for him later." Johns muttered sarcastically making her want to punch him. "Come on, let's get out of here." Johns said kicking in the metal hole he'd cut into the wall.

They finally got deep enough inside that there didn't seem to be any creatures to worry about yet. They needed to come up with some kind of plan so they all sat together to decide what they were going to do. They had a large cutting torch burning on a chest in the middle of the group as Fry talked.

"So we got one cutting torch, we got two hand lights. There's got to be something we can rip out of the crash ship." Fry told them.

"Spirits." Paris informed her after taking a drink from his flask. "Anything over forty-five proof burns rather well."

"How many bottles you got?" Fry asked him.

"I don't know, maybe ten." Paris told her.

"Okay, Johns, you got some flares. So, maybe we've got enough light." Fry told them, gripping the wide leather belt at her sides as she stood there.

"Enough for fucking what?" Johns asked aggressively.

"We stick to the plan. We get the four cell back to the skiff, were off this rock." Fry replied passionately.

"Look I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand cat is solar. It won't run at night." Paris said coming to stand over by Fry, crouching on the floor.

"So we carry the cells. We drag them. What ever it takes." Fry told him.

"Alright, now how long can this last?" Johns asked. "A few hours? A day tops?"

"I have the impression from the model. The two planets were moving as one, and there would be a lasting darkness." Imam replied.

"Hm. These suns got to come up some time, and if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight, let the sun come up." Johns told them.

"I'm sure someone else said that, locked inside that coring room." Fry told him.

"We need to think about everybody now, especially the kid. How scared is this boy going to be out these in the dark?" Johns asked indicating Imams last boy.

"Don't use him like that." Fry muttered in disgust.

"Like what?" Johns replied.

"As a smoke screen. You deal with your own fear." Fry told him.

"Why don't you shut up your mouth for two seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide." Johns told her angrily a long pause filling the air for about two seconds.

"I'm waiting." Fry told him. "How much you weigh, Johns?"

"What's it matter, Carolyn?" Johns asked her.

"How much?" She asked more heatedly.

"About seventy nine kilos to be exact." He told her.

"Because your seventy nine kilos of gutless white meat and that's why you can't come up with a better plan." Fry told him Jack laughing aloud at that one before she stopped herself.

"Is that fucking right?" Johns stated aggressively coming to his feet and pulling his gun feet, Riddick coming to his feet beside him. "Where're you going?" Johns asked putting the muzzle under Riddick's chin making her stiffen until she saw Riddick's hand.

"This solves nothing." Imam told them.

Riddick had his shiv right at Johns groin raising his goggles with his free hand tapping the knife on him to let him know it was there now.

"_Okay_." Johns said softly pulling his gun down and moving back to his seat.

"They are afraid of our light. That means we don't have to be so afraid of them." Fry told them. Jack certainly like this plan over sitting in the dark and 'waiting' for the sun to come up.

"And you are sure you can get us there? Even in the dark?" Imam asked her.

"No, I can't. But he can." Fry told them looking over at Riddick. Riddick looked back at Fry still seeming aloof and unaffected by everything that happened Riddick acted like a rock. The only time Jack had caught something else on his face was when they were naked in bed together and people couldn't get any more vulnerable and exposed then that.

They got everything they needed from the cargo hold before moving outside cautiously light at their front and rear. Everyone kept pressed closed together Fry, Paris, Imam and his boys ahead of her with Riddick behind her and Johns at the rear. They came to a stop Fry calling Riddick up ahead and he moved forward to look around at the ship.

"Looks clear." He called back to them.

Johns moved forward gun ready when suddenly one of the creatures came diving out of the wreckage letting loose one of it's calls. Everyone dived down out of the way looking around cautiously after it left.

"You said 'clear'." Johns complained from the ground.

"I said it looked clear." Riddick countered lying flat on his stomach.

"Well, what's it look like now?" Johns asked him and Riddick peaked up looking around.

"Looks clear." He offered with a shrug. Jack was fighting off the giggles again knowing she was probably boarding on hysteria and if she started laughing she probably wouldn't stop.

One inside the ship the all were assigned tasks Jack was going around ripping out the phosphorescent tubing inside the ship. They were gathering everything they would need including a makeshift sled to pull the cells and the power unit for the tubing. They also made the alcohol bottles into torches putting everything inside the sled.

"I'll be running about ten paces ahead. I want light on my back, but not in my eyes. And check your cuts, these bad boys know our blood now." Riddick told Fry as they walked by her. He seemed to be pleased with the plan she just hoped Paris didn't freak out when they were outside.

She finished her assigned job and moved a bit away from the others and the light. Then Riddick was their pulling her off into the darkness with him until they were in a room alone. She sighed happily when he pulled her into his arms burying her face in his chest and breathing in deeply calmed by his scent. She wrapped her arms around him tightly just below his ribs pulling him firmly against her.

Riddick tilted her face up with his hands leaning down to kiss her tongue slipping inside to seal the kiss. She moaned into the kiss, as Riddick seemed to devour her mouth under his. When they pulled apart they were breathing heavily and Riddick lifted her off the floor into his arms so they were pressed chest to chest. She rested her forehead on his shoulder arms wrapped tightly around him, as she held on amazed he seemed to know what she'd needed.

"It's a good plan." He told her in a quiet voice. "It might work."

"If Paris doesn't flip out, outside?" She replied pulling back so he could look at her when he turned. "He will…if he did inside the damn cargo hold, there is no way he won't when we're out there."

"Just stay with the others, close to the light. If anything happens, I'll find you." Riddick promised her and she sighed nodding.

"I know you'll try, that's enough." She assured him resting her head back in his shoulder arms wrapped around him.

When they finally went outside things seemed to be working out fine for a while. Riddick leading them as they ran across the desert listening to the sounds of the creatures around them. Then Paris' torch went out, he knocked out a flare Imams boy slipped his tubing to grab. A creature dived for him Imam getting him down just in time Jack pulling Fry down when Johns almost shot her firing at the creatures wildly.

Paris was dived by one of the creatures and did as she had predicted on the ship, panicking. He crawled away destroying the power source for their tubing repeating the mantra to him self 'this can't be happening'. She saw him spitting fire at the creatures surrounding him right before the light went out. Then they got the torches started Imam's boy bleeding from hitting his head on a rock.

They started again seeming to go forever in the dark, Jack having no real concept of time. All she knew is she could hear the creatures darting around them and she really didn't like that.

"Are we almost there?" Jack asked Fry a while later.

"Can we pick up the pace?" Fry asked. Johns threw down the lines for the sled angrily shooting them a glance before they spotted the tracks. Riddick must have circled for some reason because they had crossed their own tracks.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Johns asked walking up behind Riddick who was crouching on the ground.

"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" Imam asked him.

"Listen." Riddick said softly and Jack took a step forward tilting her head to listen.

"Do you even know where we are?" Imam asked him angrily.

"Listen!" Riddick ordered heatedly as he stood.

"Sounds like a fucking party." She muttered unhappily after everyone had finally quieted to listen.

"Canyon ahead. I circled once to by some time to think." Riddick explained.

"I think we should go now." Imam told him.

"Oh, I don't know about that. That's death row up there, especially with your boy bleeding." Riddick explained. "They've been nose open for him ever since he fell. In case you haven't noticed they go off blood."

"Look, this is not going to work. We're gonna have to go back." Fry told them Jack sighed looking up at the star filled sky, reminded her of home. Hell even on Earth the predators came out at night full force only most of them didn't want to eat you, not literally usually.

"What'd you say?" Johns said angrily. "You're the one that got us out here in the first place and turned us into sled dogs." Johns complained bitterly to her.

"I was wrong. I admit it. Okay, can we just get back to the ship?" Fry asked him big mistake _asking_ him Jack thought.

"I don't know, Carolyn. Nice breeze, wide-open space. I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self out here." Johns told her heatedly.

"What are you high, Johns? Just listen to yourself." Fry told him.

"No, no your right Carolyn. What's to be afraid of? My life's just a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow, so I say mush on. Canyons only a couple a hundred of meters and after that it's skiff city. So why don't you butch up stuff a cork in this fucking bunch and lets go." Johns told her angrily.

"She is the Captain! We should listen to her!" Imam told him.

"Listen to her? When she was so willing to sacrifice us all?" Johns told him.

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked.

"This does not help us, Johns." Fry told him making Jack think to herself, _this can not be good_.

"During the crash she tried to blow the whole passenger cabin, tried to kill us in our sleep." Johns told them in a know it all voice that reminded her of her playground days.

"Shut your mouth!" Fry cried angrily.

"We are fucking disposable. Were just walking ghosts to you, aren't we?" Johns asked her.

"Shut your fucking blow hole!" Fry cried attacking him only to get thrown on the ground.

"Fine. Fine!" Imam said walking between them. "You've made your point. We'll all be scared."

"Oh, Carolyn, how much do you weigh now?" Johns asked her. "The verdicts in. The light moves forward." Johns told Imam popping a flare open on his thigh and moving ahead.

Riddick and Johns moved ahead talking and Jack had a feeling Johns was about to make a play. The question was what was Riddick going to do, and what exactly was Johns play going to be? Fry had them slowing down to put a little more space between them. Suddenly there were gunshots and Fry had them leaving the cells and running for the ship.

Jack wasn't too pleased with this plan but she wasn't in the position to argue as she fought for breath as they jogged. They were running blind until Jack spotted their tracks and had them following those back. Then suddenly Fry turned around and Riddick was behind her making her jump and Jack smirk.

"Back to the ship, huh?" Riddick asked her. "Just huddle together until the lights burn out?"

"Get away from us." Fry told him.

"Till you can't see what's eating you? That the big plan?" Riddick asked.

"Where's Johns?" Imam asked.

"Which half?" Riddick asked him.

"We're going to loose everybody out here." Fry muttered. "We should have stayed at the ship."

"He died fast. If we have any choice about it that's the way we should all go out." Riddick told her.

They had a short reprieve before they had to run the gauntlet Riddick taking Jack with him off to be alone. He messed with the bones of the creatures saying something about a blind spot before she settled dozing with her head in his lap. He was tying the power cells together to make them easier to drag. She could hear Imam talking to Riddick suddenly about praying coming around in time to hear his statement to Riddick.

"Because you do not believe in God, does not mean God does not believe in you." Imam told him.

"You think someone could spent half their life in a slam with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he can start out in some liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and not believe? You got it all wrong holy man. I absolutely believe in god. And I absolutely hate the fucker."

"He is with us none the less." Imam told him while she listened careful not to move noting how angry Riddick's movements with the ropes were.

"Two of your boys are already dead. How much faith do you have left, father?" Riddick asked him.

She heard Imam leave and stretched sitting up and rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out.

"Time to go?" She asked looking over at him.

"Time to go." He told her with a nod. Standing he helped her up and they all gathered at the head of the canyon. They ran ahead of Riddick while he dragged the cells behind them. Soon things were raining down and Riddick was yelling for them not to look up.

Creatures began falling from the sky into their path Fry saying something about them killing each other. Riddick knocked her down just as one of the creatures would have fallen on her as they continued forward. Imam and his boy came to a stop when they found a pile of dead creatures blocking their way. She handed her light to Imam and helped Riddick start to pull the creatures bodies out of their way.

Riddick went first clearing the cells then it was Jack and Fry followed by Imam and his boy. One of the creatures suddenly grabbed the boy's leg making him drop his homemade torch in fright. Fry was helping Imam when Jack turned and noticed Riddick was still going.

"Riddick, wait!" She called out to him but he didn't pause in his trek forward. "Riddick!"

Suddenly she heard one of those creatures' calls looking up just in time to see it diving for her. She dove under one of the large bones the creature shattering it until she was pinned to the ground under a crumbling piece of bone. She growled having dropped her light in her dive for the bone and unable to reach her knife in her boot without risking her arm to the creatures whip like tail. Then Fry was their trying to scare it away with her light until it knocked her into the cliff wall.

She heard a roar and looked up just in time to see Riddick grappling with the beasts holding its arms in his own. She rolled out from under the bone Fry helping her up as they watched Riddick and the creature. He kept ducking his head out of the way of it's searching jaws until it raised it's head up high and Riddick let it go pulling his shiv. He gutted the creature picking up its head once it fell to the ground and breaking its neck.

"He did not know who he was fucking with." Riddick said growling looking up at them.

They started again Imam helping his injured boy along who tripped and didn't seem to want to get up. Then suddenly it started to rain starting as a light sprinkle and quickly becoming a steady downpour. Riddick's mocking laughter filled the air as he threw back his head and laughed turning to look at Imam.

"So where the hell's your God now?" He asked Imam who was carrying the boy now.

Fry's torch went soaked from the rainwater while they sought the shelter of the cliff wall. Imam laid his charge up against the wall tying off the wound to his leg more tightly.

"Riddick? Are we close?" Fry asked him. "Just tell me that the settlement is right there?" She begged him. Suddenly Imam's boys screams filled the air as a creature who'd snuck down the wall grabbed him and dragged him up it Imam screaming brokenly after him, long after he disappeared from sight.


	4. Out of The Frying Pan

Summery: Hidey-hole, and finding the light. Riddick's rescue and Fry's eventual sacrifice. Saying Goodnight, first aid, and floating in the skiff. More past history on Jack and of course more Riddick cuddling. If you had a Riddick wouldn't you want to cuddle him too? LMOA

Chapter Four, Out Of The Frying Pan…

Riddick found them a cave to hide in moving a big rock over the entrance after she Imam and Fry had gone inside. Fry looked surprised staring at the covered entrance before looking back at Jack and Imam. They all shared a look as Imam moved closer listening outside the cave entrance.

"Why is he still out there?" Fry asked, Jack looked at the ground and closed her eyes. "He's not coming back, is he?" She didn't need to answer Fry she could tell by the sound of Fry's voice that she knew the answer already.

The poured all the booze in one bottle getting every last drop in it. It still didn't last long the fire eventually slowly burning out she and Fry holding hands comfortingly. The cries from the creatures outside became almost overwhelming while Jack tried to think about her and Riddick's short time together. Then they noticed the glowing starting from the ceiling where these worms were and they began to gather them up stuffing them in the now empty bottle until it was full.

"I think I should be the one to go and bring back more light." Fry told her. "I know you and Riddick have gotten close…" Fry started but Jack cut her off.

"I think you should go too." She told her and Fry paused looking at her.

"You know?" Fry asked and she nodded. Yes she knew if she went after him he might actually force her to leave the others behind but if she stayed behind he might come back for _her_.

They wished Fry good luck before she left moving the rock back into place as best she could. Jack gathered the rest of the glowworms she could find and they nearly filled the bottle. They could hear the creatures outside as they tried to move the rock sometimes actually succeeding in moving it a bit. When the rock was finally pulled back neither she nor Imam were sure if it was the others.

Jack smiled when Fry appeared followed by Riddick and Jack finally started to believe they might get off the planet.

"Anyone not ready for this?" Riddick asked them.

"There is my god Mr. Riddick." Imam told him. They held hands as they ran Riddick first and Imam last until they reached a steep muddy hill. Riddick pushing her and Fry up it yelling at them as he did.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Move! You know the way!" He ordered them.

Heart pounding all Jack could think about was doing what he said until she saw the inside of the skiff. That was when she realized she hadn't heard his orders from behind them for a while and turned to realize he'd fallen behind. They waited anxiously Jack shooting Imam a dirty look when he indicated he wanted to leave. That was when they heard Riddick's scream and Fry was off in the darkness after him before either she or Imam could move.

Jack kept thinking it should have been Imam or she who'd gone after him since Fry and Riddick were the only ones who could fly. She watched carefully in the direction Fry had gone, also looking carefully for any creatures. Finally she saw him staggering in the darkness alone and she ran out to him quickly bottle in hand.

"Get back on the skiff, damn it." Riddick ordered her gruffly.

"Fuck you, Riddick, you need help and we _need_ **you**!" She complained wrapping his arm around her. Finally he complied letting her help him and they moved to the skiff slowly laboriously until Imam came and helped.

Sliding into the pilots seat Riddick started to fire up the engines the back closing on the ship. Imam sat fingering his prayer beads in the seats across from her near the back of the ship.

"With so much prayer to make up for, I scarcely know where to begin." Imam said.

"I know where I'd start." Jack told him, _I'd pray some one other then pirates, mercs, or slavers picks us up_. Suddenly Riddick started to power down the skiff turning all the lights and everything off. "Riddick, what are you doing?" She asked. Creatures began to land loudly on the ships hull around them surrounding the ship. "Riddick, can we just get the hell out of here now?"

"We can't leave." Riddick said turning to look at her. She jumped when one of the creatures attacked the cockpit window in front of him hitting it with its wedge-like head, Riddick not even starting. "Without saying goodnight." Riddick finished.

He powered everything up and began to pull up burning up the creatures around them. Plowing threw them as he began to pull up out of the atmosphere finally launching them into space. Jack moved up to the co-pilot seat next to Riddick strapping herself in.

"Lot of questions, whoever we run into. Could even be a merc ship. So what the hell do we tell them about you?" She asked him.

"Tell 'em Riddick's dead." Riddick said looking over at her, eyes shining in the light. "He died somewhere on the planet."

Sounded good to her, she just hoped they weren't interested in her either. She supposed she could tell Riddick about that, maybe get a few tips from him. She was worried he might feel responsible for her then and take her with him just for that reason. She knew she would only slow him down and be a weakness for him, something for mercs to exploit. So she'd keep that to herself and cherish what time she had left with him.

Imam set himself up in the back of the ship on the floor praying on his rug while they sat up front. Jack was just watching the planets as they passed them never having such a view before in her life. Whenever she was on a ship in space she tended to be in cryo sleep and that didn't include nice views. Jack sighed breathing in deeply threw her noise frowning at the smell blinking when she realized it was blood, Riddick's blood.

"Fuck, how's the leg?" She asked looking over at him.

He looked over at her in surprise before glancing down at his leg as she unstrapped from her chair.

"Bleeding slowed." He commented.

"I know Fry said she found a first aid kit in here, mines not entirely equipped for this. I have some vicodin left though. It's a full bottle, at least twenty-six left in it. Ah ha!" She cried digging it out of a panel above one of the passenger seats and pulling the small one out of her backpack on the seat. He moved the chair back so she could move around in front of his legs handing him the pill bottle and a water bottle. "It's a good thing Fry had the supply's in here already before the eclipse." She stated while she opened up the older first aid kit noting the large curved needle inside needed for stitching flesh.

"I'm assuming you've got some experience doing stitches?" She asked looking down at him smirking at her. "Find my discomfort amusing do you?" She asked him sarcastically and he smiled at her eyes twinkling and she laughed shaking her head. "Right, well you need to lose the planets so we can clean that before we decide what to do with it."

"Really, sure you're just not trying to get into my pants again?" He asked her and she laughed shaking her head.

"Please your hardly in the condition to be doing anything. Pants, off. Or do you want me to tell Imam not to peek?" She teased. Riddick glared at her before reaching down and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She helped him pulling them down carefully over his wound leaving them around his ankles. She frowned as she uncapped the bottle of alcohol from her kit glancing up at amused eyes.

"Just do it." He assured her and she sighed nodding and gently pouring some over the wound. She used a towel to keep most of it from running off into uncomfortable places Riddick giving no indications of the pain he had to be in. "Thread the needle?" Riddick asked her.

"Um are we sure this is still sanitary?" She asked holding up the thread, Riddick taking it to examine it closer.

"It's fine. Thread the needle for me." He told her and she nodded pulling the end free and threading the needle and tying it off before giving it to him. "I need you to press the skin together and hold it there while I stitch it together. Think you can handle that?" He asked and she nodded. She kneeled at his feet pressing the flesh together as he'd told her to holding it while he stitched it together.

Surprisingly she didn't mind watching him work, though she couldn't have ever done it to him. Herself, fine, even someone else but for some reason not him, it was very strange. Once he was finished she bandaged it up pressing a kiss on it before pulling his pants back up. She started to put everything away tucking the trash into a spare pocket before putting the kits away.

She moved to go back into the co-pilot's seat only to have Riddick grab her and pull her into his lap.

"Riddick, your leg!" She complained making him laugh.

"It'll be fine. Those're good stitches." He assured her.

"Aren't I hurting your leg though?" She asked him.

"No, you're on the other one." He assured her and she rolled her eyes.

"All right." She said. Though her voice sounding anything but all right as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She rested her face against his neck feeling comfortable and safe as she sat there.

"I hope you two aren't considering doing anything…indecent." Imam suddenly said from the back. Jack pulled back to look up at Riddick with a smirk and raised brow as he laughed out loud at the implication.

"Somehow Father I don't think Jack here is too interested in giving a show." Riddick told him.

"Damn right!" She exclaimed indignantly making Riddick laugh again while she mock glared at him.

"Would you like to pray with me Jack?" Imam asked her and she shuddered in Riddick's lap getting a frown from him.

"I stopped praying a long time ago Imam. Used to be a good little catholic girl who went to church everyday." She told him.

"And what happened child?" Imam asked her and she rolled her eyes at Riddick where Imam couldn't see getting a smirk from him.

"Well when I was eight, the Father at our Parish died of old age. Got a new one, and soon he was molesting me and two other girls in the neighborhood. After he raped me the first time I finally got up the nerve to tell my father. He went straight to the church and beat the man to death before being arrested. I prayed everyday for him to come home and be free again. The day I was told he'd been sentenced to life in prison for murder I stopped praying." She told Imam unsurprised to be met by silence Riddick pulling her tightly to him.

"Why do you go by Jack instead of Jackie?" Riddick asked her.

"My mother died of a heart attack six months after my father went to prison. I was ten and sent into foster care. The first family they sent me to the older son crawled into my bed at night. When I told his parents I got a beating and was sent back to the group home.

'Everywhere I was sent to another foster home it was the same thing there until I got sent to the last place. A group home run by this guy who liked to pimp out the kids and beat the ones who didn't comply. One night one of the kids killed him and those of us old enough took off for the streets. Some of the kids had friends to go to the rest of us scattered on the wind.

'After cutting off all my hair I dressed up like a boy. Everyone called me Jack, and while life was hard it was a lot better then it had been. I made some really good friends and when puberty hit and I couldn't hide my gender anymore they actually stuck around. Jack just stuck and when other people called me Jackie, well it just pissed me off." She told him making him laugh.

"It does seem to fit." Riddick replied.

"Yep, that's me, Jack. Just one of the guy's." Jack joked.

"Hardly one of the guys, Jack." Riddick said trailing his fingers between her breasts.

"Yeah, they noticed that to, eventually." She replied.

"So what were you doing on the ship with all those handy supplies?" Riddick asked her.

"Favor for a friend, helping him settle on this backwater of a planet. In return he has this ship for me, he won't be needing it anymore. He agreed to teach me to pilot it as well while we're working." She explained and she running from a mess she'd made with some fucked up mercs who'd gotten some wrong ideas about her.

"Sounds like a good deal." He told her and she nodded.

"Yeah Bret is cool if you can deal with him and his boyfriend Benji making out all over the place." She told him he looked up at her and she shrugged laughing. "I count my self lucky not to have seen them full on going at it, those two have _no_ shame. You know, I don't know about you, but I am hungry."

"Yeah I think food was a long while ago." Riddick replied.

"Yeah, my cobbler was the last thing I remember eating." She replied Riddick lifting her from his lap and she moved over to where the MRE's where stored. "Want some Imam?" She asked him.

"Yes, thank you, child." Imam told her and she handed him one before taking two to the cockpit.

They ate in silence Jack wondering how long it would take them to run into someone and just who it would be. She left out the part of the story where she told them _she_ had killed the old man, slowly. She also made sure the rest of the younger kids were gone and taken care of somewhere safe before she started. Then had come the running after taking money and anything she could sell.

She'd killed more on the streets, more in self-defense in those cases though. She was wanted in connection to several murders and had a bounty over her head under the name Jacquelyn Wolf. The id she used for the trip that she had on her was Jackie Anne Riker only everyone called her Jack. Her appearance was drastically different then that of her picture but that didn't mean some smart merc wasn't going to spot her.

Riddick explained he was going to turn everything off they didn't need to survive to conserve power so they soon found them self's shrouded in darkness. Imam made himself a make shift bed on the floor in the back of the skiff with the blankets Jack making one on the floor in between the passenger seats. She offered Riddick to lay down with her but he apparently wasn't tired yet and stayed sitting up. She curled up blankets wrapped around her pillowed under her body and head slipping off into and exhausted sleep.

**Her back was afire in agony where the basterd had cut her when she'd refused again waiting where he'd left her lying in his bed until she knew it was time. He'd untied her, thinking she had no fight left in her as he went for the first aid kit. He didn't notice her hand slipping down to her cloths on the floor as he walked out of the room, the babies would be gone by now. He stopped when she wasn't on the bed when he returned falling to the floor with a howl as she sliced his hamstrings from behind him with the kitchen knife.**

**He flopped on the floor like a fish from the pain, as she stood naked before him, knife in hand. He opened his mouth drawing breath for a scream she knew and because she felt like it she struck him in the throat, just hard enough so he couldn't talk but not hard enough to kill. She pressed him down to the floor with a knee to his chest making it doubly hard for him to draw breath. She was enjoying watching him writhe in pain and fear under her the power she felt a heady thing.**

**After her mothers death her father had gotten a lawyer who had made it possible for his daughter to come and visit him in prison. Something he wasn't happy about but he didn't want his only child growing up without the influence of either of her parents. They talked about all kinds of things during their visits and he even had some friends on the outside teaching her to defend herself. She kept most of the worst stuff secrete from him though afraid if he knew he might break out and kill someone else.**

**He talked to her about the day that resulted in him getting sent to prison. Now he wished they'd sent the son of a bitch to prison himself because there he now knew the man would have gotten better justice there. He told her about the beast inside of him, his temper that was so quick to full blown uncontrollable rage. A temper he had passed on to her she found, a beast waiting in the depths for her to draw the first blood as she had that night.**

**She couldn't stop with that, just leaving him beaten and broken as she had planned to. The plan to leave him breathing and quiet literally half a man left her completely. She had tasted his blood and she wanted more, the beast inside demanded more. She didn't have to worry about anyone coming to the sound of his screams no one had ever come to the sound of the children's during the nights.**

She could still hear his screams when she sat upright taste the arterial spray in her mouth from when she finally cut his throat. All she could see was darkness panting heart pounding in her chest as she stared forward at darkness mind spinning. Where the fuck was she? Georges place was never this dark he had a strip joint right across the street from him that equaled ungodly amounts of light.

Oh, no, that's right George was dead killed by those fucking mercs but that was okay she'd killed them right back. Okay, so then where the hell was she now? She tensed when she felt strong hands on her shoulders moving for the knife she usually kept in her boot.

"Jack, it was just a nightmare." Riddick assured her. She sighed stilling her hand and relaxing back against him feeling comfortable and safe.

"More like bad memories Riddick. I make any noise?" She asked him.

"Not a whole lot, just mostly a lot of tossing. Want to talk about it?" Riddick asked her and she glanced over to where she thought Imam was. "Fathers fast asleep." He assured her knowingly.

"It was just a really dark and bloody time in my life Riddick. It was about the first time I met the beast _I_ have inside." She explained.

"What happened?" Riddick asked her and she sighed.

"Ask me again some other time?" She asked him and she felt him nod.

"So how is it your father gave you the knife for your birthday if he was in slam and you were on the run?" Riddick asked her.

"After my mothers death he got a lawyer who made it possible for me to visit him in slam. He didn't like me seeing him in there but without my mother around anymore he had no choice. Said he didn't want me growing up without the influence of either of my parents. He had me meeting some of his friends from slam on the outside.

'Guy's he knew who could teach me how to defend myself since I was going to have to take care of myself now. I never told him about most of the really bad stuff going on, didn't want him trying to break out to kill someone else. When I ran I made for one of those guy's places one I knew I could trust by the name of George. It was slow going and when I finally got there he had moved.

'Eventually I got to him when I was fifteen we were together for a while, George letting my father know I was okay and with him. Three months later dad slipped the slam and we had a bit of a reunion just in time for my birthday. The next three months of my life were the best, until mercs got wind of him and he had to run. Another year before he was caught and the last I heard of him he was shipped to Butcher Bay." She told him.

"Where I got my Shine job. What's his name?" Riddick asked her.

"Jack Wolf." She told him.

"Can't say I've heard of him." Riddick told her and she nodded.

"Yeah. Have you slept at all?" She asked him.

"Not yet." He told her.

"How about laying down for a while with me then?" She asked him trying to keep the pleading out of her voice.

"Sounds good to me." Riddick told her and they curled up together in her makeshift bed Jack drifting slowly back to sleep in his arms.

Jack woke some time later wrapped in Riddick's arms head pillowed comfortably on his chest. His breathing was slow and even and she assumed he was still asleep like she should probably be. She felt wide-awake though, when she had been asleep a moment before. It was as though something had woken her, though she couldn't say what.

If she listened closely while she lay there she could hear the slow and steady breathing of Imam. She closed her eyes and tried to will her self back to sleep though such tactic's never worked for her. That was when she started to hear it the gentle repetitive beeping noise coming from the direction of the cockpit. She looked up in its direction and sighed before slipping away from Riddick as gently as she could manage so she didn't wake him if it was nothing. Or translation, nothing they could do anything about.

An innocent green light was blinking on the board highlighting equally innocent seeming words 'proximity alert'.

"Riddick." She called gently from her seat clearing her throat loudly. She wasn't dumb enough to attempt to wake him by touch or even in arms reach. She couldn't see anything from the view screen so as far as she knew they weren't about to run into anything. Still she could be wrong or someone could be approaching them from behind. They may not be able to do anything about that but Riddick would most definitely want to be awake. "Riddick." She called out. "**Riddick, wake up!**" She said in a slightly louder voice.

"What is it Jack?" Riddick sleep filled voice came from the dark and she thought she heard the sound of movement from the floor by him.

"There is a light flashing that's a proximity alert." She explained.

A moment later Riddick was in the pilot's seat reading the board and pushing some buttons. The tension in the skiff had sky rocketed and she wondered if her life would ever be boring. Riddick's life clearly wasn't boring as he sat there soaking in the high tension looking cool as a cucumber. It was making her very jealous wondering how he managed to keep that cool.

She was presently nervous as hell and more then a little peeved at the makers of the ship. I mean come on what kind of bullshit is that? You'd think innocent little words like proximity alert would be accompanied by flashing red lights and sirens not a green blinking and soft fucking beeping noise! The bigger surprise she thought was that it had woken _her_ **before** it had woken Riddick. Prison did not make for light sleepers he must've been exhausted.

Suddenly the ship shuddered and gave a violent jerk back before continuing backwards at a more sedate pace. They were being pulled in Imam jerking awake in the back of the skiff.

"Is something wrong?" Imam asked from the back.

"Oh not really. Not unless you consider ships who sneak up on your ass and pull you in without one communiqué wrong." She told him idly.

"Perhaps I should pray." Imam said and she raised a brow in question.

"Not for me." Riddick muttered.

At a time like this and Imam was going to _pray_? Nothing much better to do she supposed but still it struck her as a time for action, planning or deep thinking. After all, they were being sucked back into some unknown ship, run by uncommunicative people. For all they knew they were being pulled out of the frying pan and into the fire, the only thing they had going for them…they didn't know who they were fucking with.


End file.
